


Eyes Locked, Hands Locked

by shakiseola



Category: IU (Musician), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakiseola/pseuds/shakiseola
Summary: “Come on, we need to wake up and pretend to hate each other again.”“I’m going to beat your ass today, as usual. ”OrWhen they're Kim Taeyeon & IU, they're the country's top rival soloists. But when they're just Taeyeon & Jieun, they're simply two girls in love.
Relationships: Lee Jieun | IU/Kim Taeyeon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	Eyes Locked, Hands Locked

**Author's Note:**

> Contains heavy references to song lyrics, namely red velvet's song with the same title and Taeyeon's Purpose album.

Jieun dreams of an autumn field, the wind blowing gently. The weather was perfect, it was neither warm nor too cold, just like how she liked it. She walked through the field without haste, simply enjoying the scenery before her. Jieun loved the color of fall season the most, browns to oranges and dull reds, nothing overwhelming.

What she felt as of the moment was something fitting for a song, she thought. Not hers though, Jieun didn’t think she could do a song like this justice. On the other hand, she knew someone who could seamlessly capture it. The thought of that person automatically brought a smile on her face.

She thought her dream wouldn’t get any better until she heard the sweetest voice. There wasn’t anyone else around except for her but there was no mistaking that sound. She slowly realized she was waking up when the backdrop gradually disappeared into specs until everything was a pure white.

_“Could you begin our strange love…” _

Jieun unhurriedly stirred from her sleep, a melodic voice singing softly just beside her. She reflexively reached out and smiled when another hand interlocked with hers.

_“If you want me… then let’s make every morning sweet together…”_

A gentle touch stroked along her cheek. “Wake up Jieun-ah.”

“Mmm… five more minutes,” she sleepily slurred out.

“Come on, we need to wake up and pretend to hate each other again.”

Jieun chuckled and replied without opening her eyes, “I’m going to beat your ass today, as usual,” her voice still deep with grogginess.

“Hah! You wish, Ms. Perfect-All-Time-Kill.” Jieun didn’t miss the sarcastic but fond tone in her voice.

“Back at you, Ms. Top Selling Artist,” she countered, “I only say the truth after all.” The back and forth was a usual occurrence between the two of them.

“Don’t forget, top selling artist for both female soloists _and_ girl groups.”

“Ugh, I forget how big of an ego you have sometimes.”

“You love it.”

Jieun finally opened her eyes, “I do, no matter how annoying it is.” Her gaze radiated nothing but affection, “good morning, Taeyeon.”

“Good morning, Jieun.” 

Taeyeon didn’t miss the chance to give her a soft kiss that Jieun melted into instantly. Suddenly, she wasn’t so sleepy anymore. How could she when every touch from Taeyeon woke her up, leaving traces of electricity from her fingertips.

“_Caress me to the point of boredom, _” Jieun sang her favorite part of the song Taeyeon was humming earlier before rolling on top, now hovering over the older girl. “_Touch me, touch me…_” She moved her lips to Taeyeon’s jaw then lower until she reached her neck.

“What time does your schedule start today?” Taeyeon asked with a sense of urgency.

“After lunch—” she let out a whimper as Taeyeon slipped her hand underneath her oversized shirt, touching the burning skin below.

“Lots of time then,” the other girl smirked. Those were the last coherent words either of them spoke that morning.

The thing about Taeyeon, as much as she loved making music, was that she held a similar amount of criticism towards herself. Jieun watched as the blonde girl whipped out pancakes while listening to her latest album blasting from the speakers. 

It seemed normal, an artist listening to her own songs. But she knew Taeyeon was doing something more. She was trying to find the non-existent mistakes again. Even after all the support and praise from everyone around them, Jieun knew that Taeyeon needed to do this for herself. So she let her, but not without reassuring her every chance she could as well.

“I’ve listened to your album so many times now that I even ended up dreaming about it,” she recalled bits of her dream earlier. It was already slightly blurry but she could still remember the warm sensation from it.

“It wasn’t a nightmare was it?” Taeyeon chuckled making Jieun jeer lightly in return. “What was your dream about?”

“I can’t explain it well— It was more of a metaphysical representation of what I felt about your music.”

“And that is?” She moved to place the stack of pancakes on the breakfast island, right across Jieun.

“Somewhat melancholic…”

A snort from the older girl. “I don’t think that could never _not_ be present in my music.”

It was a known fact that Taeyeon had her sad songs, it was already inherent in her voice. Meanwhile, happy-in-love songs were usually made for IU. It was like an invisible agreement between the artists whether they approved of it or not.

“I wasn’t finished explaining,” Taeyeon lazily gestured for her to continue. “It seemed like the sadness was only superficial. If someone looked deeper, they’d find a small light, a spark. It would be small but it had the capacity to grow into something more.”

“And that spark, no matter how _small_—“

“I swear if this is a play on my height again. “ 

“—it would always give anyone the warmth they didn’t know they were missing.”

Jieun took the chance and stuffed pieces of the pancake into Taeyeon’s mouth that was still gawking in surprise at her explanation. The blonde snapped out of it after a while and swallowed before talking.

“I think I chose my title song well.”

Jieun directed her fork at the other girl. “I expect to see that credit then.”

“Yes, your royal highness,” Taeyeon agreed with a fond roll of her eyes.

A question popped up in Jieun’s mind just then. Something she’s always wanted to ask the older girl but was too scared to do so. Her girlfriend wasn’t the most expressive person out there after all. But after being together for quite some time now, Jieun’s learned to read between the lines.

“Hey unnie,” she hesitantly asked, Taeyeon listened attentively. “…Was Wine written for Jessica-unnie?”

Taeyeon looked stunned, like she was a deer caught in headlights. The moment shifted just as quickly as she schooled her expression into something more unreadable. Jieun expected her to try and evade the question like she usually did when uncomfortable but Taeyeon seemed to always surprise her.

“Yeah,” Taeyeon was nothing but honest, “vintage love, you know?” She gave a somewhat strained smile.

But Jieun understood, she didn’t need to hear Taeyeon explain how it was all in the past. She returned a smile of her own, trying to reassure the blonde that she wasn’t mad about it. Instead, she was awed about how Taeyeon was able to tap into her experiences and conveyed it into a song. The younger girl only had somewhat a fraction of that ability.

Taeyeon seemed to pick up on Jieun’s thought process then. “Have you guessed what my favorite song is so far?” She asked with a glint in her eye.

“Hmm…” Jieun didn’t actually need to think too hard, a title already popped in her head the second after the question was asked but she wanted to tease the older girl a bit. “Is it Wine?” 

Taeyeon swiped a drop of honey from the corner of Jieun’s lips. The younger girl ended up blushing when Taeyeon licked her thumb afterwards, she shakes her head. “Daeng.”

Even with her pinker complexion, she quietly answered, “Gravity, your favorite song is Gravity.”

Taeyeon pecks her cheek afterward and nods. “Gravity is about you.” 

The admission took Jieun by surprise. Not that she didn’t expect Taeyeon to do something like this. It’s just that she knew how artists try to separate their personal lives from professionalism. But who was she kidding, she was seated in front of the most sincere singer. She always, _always_ bared her heart out with every performance, whether Taeyeon was conscious of it herself or not.

It was beautiful. Taeyeon was beautiful.

Nothing could hold Jieun back anymore as she leaned forward to kiss the amazing woman in front of her. Not a second was wasted for Taeyeon to reciprocate. This was it for them, this was their gravity.

_You’re my gravity when I was in danger. _

Jieun felt the same way.

Jieun’s fans often liked to tag her in the funniest to the most ridiculous posts on the internet. She doesn’t complain though. She tends not to venture out too much on her own so having news and latest memes being sent to her directly helped lots.

Especially that her fans also kept up with her girlfriend. She tried to hold back her joy as she read a fan account during Taeyeon’s fan sign just recently.

A fan asked Taeyeon if she was going to attend IU’s concert soon. The now light brunette haired girl pouted and shook her head. Unfortunately, she had a schedule on the exact same day as the show so she couldn’t go.

Jieun smiled furtively. She already knew that the older girl wouldn’t be able to watch her— she still remembered the dejected look on Taeyeon when she told her. But to see her girlfriend openly talking about it uncontrollably gave her butterflies.

The two artists weren’t known to be very good friends after all, especially not involved in something more intimate. Their fans liked to pit them against each other most of the time. Who sang better? Who had better sales? Practically, who did better than who.

Jieun once found herself reading a thread about it. It was amusing at times, how everyone believed they were cutthroat rivals. She tried looking for another but this time finding something even better once a new comment came up under another Taeyeon VS IU thread.

_**apoemtitledtoyou** wrote: haven’t you guys seen the video of Taeyeon saying she wanted to attend IU’s concert? SHE GENUINELY WANTS TO GO_  
_**TYmademebetterbabe** wrote: support women supporting women ya’ll_  
_**IUspalette** wrote: that’s right, let’s not forget the true enemy here, MEN_  
_**mynameisSpark** wrote: I’m planting the seed, COLLAB SOON_

She laughed her heart out. It was the best feeling to know that there were people who didn’t believe in the front the industry forced on them. That people who stayed on both their teams existed, it was nothing but reassuring.

_I know for sure, even the universe gave us its blessing. _

There were two places Jieun considered her home away from her family. One was by Taeyeon’s side and the other was on stage. Like right now, where she was about to meet her fans in another sold-out concert. 

The crowd’s cheers could be heard backstage and it pumped her up even more. She takes hold of her newly customized purple microphone before giving herself one last pep-talk and walked out onto the stage.

The platform was all hers to take control of and that was exactly what she did. Nothing beats singing all your original work to people who gladly opened their hearts out to accept them. 

In that moment, beneath the stage lights and confetti, a force pulled her to look to the side, all the way to the wings. It was such an unexpected but very welcomed sight. There stood Kim Taeyeon, arms crossed but with a proud smile on her face. She noticed the younger girl looking in her direction and finally lifted her hands up for a silent clap. 

The moment seemed to stretch for minutes in her head but only lasted a few seconds in reality. Jieun mouthed a “thank you” before looking back to the crowd, smiling contently. Now everything truly felt complete.

After her final bow, she made her way back to the waiting room slowly, making sure to thank every single one of the staff. She was still in a daze, the adrenaline in her body barely leaving her body just yet. Taking a seat inside the room, she waited patiently until finally a knock came on the door.

She opened the door and came face-to-face with a pot of purple flowers, Violets. She only knew one person would actually give a whole potted plant, soil and all that shazam. Behind the beautiful flowers was the person she anticipated the most, clad in a hoodie and black converse.

“You made it after all,” Jieun smiled warmly.

“Surprise?” Taeyeon said with a grin. “Mind if I come in?” 

Jieun held the door open wider for the older girl. She made sure to put the flowers on the table before approaching again.

“Hi,” she simply greeted.

“Hi back,” Taeyeon’s smile didn’t waver one bit, “I really want to give you a hug right now.”

“No one’s stopping you.”

Jieun loved the stage, but here, secured in Taeyeon’s arms was where she felt the closest to home.

Taeyeon had a new hobby, one that forced Jieun out of her house lately. Her girlfriend suddenly developed an interest in looking for new restaurants and trying them out. They’ve practically gone out almost every other night.

It would have been fine with Jieun if the older girl actually did pay for their meals but no, her top idol girlfriend made _her_ deal with the expenses. Even Yuri, who was Taeyeon’s food buddy whenever Jieun was unavailable, complained about the same behavior.

“Yah, since when did you like going around looking for new places to eat?” 

Taeyeon took photos of their food, cold noodles (of course), before replying. “Since Hotel Del Luna.”

Jieun’s jaw dropped before muttering beneath her breath, feeling a bit livid. She should have guessed that was where this all stemmed from. She sighed, at least the food was great, she could be happy about that.

“That reminds me, when are you going to dress up as Manweol?” She involuntarily pouted. “It’s unfair how you did one from Sky Castle but not from your own girlfriend’s drama.” She made sure to turn up the notch in her aegyo.

Instead of comforting and melting at the cuteness, Taeyeon takes a snapshot of the younger girl with her puffed cheeks, still sulking. Taeyeon let out an unrestrained laugh, the one her group members usually teased her for.

“Cute,” she cooed, eyeing at the photo on her phone. “But to answer your question, no, I won’t dress up as Manweol.”

“Wha— why?”

Sure Taeyeon was stubborn sometimes— a lot of times— but rarely did she turn down a request from the younger girl. She was about to act out but Taeyeon cut her off.

“Because— you’re Jang Manweol herself,” she pointed at Jieun then grinned mischievously, “and I’m your Ku Chanseong.” She patted the left side of chest, the point where her heart rested.

Jieun’s first instinct was to scoff, trying to hide the fact that she was flustered. “You are unbelievable sometimes,” she focused back on her food. “Yah! Stop ogling and eat up, your noodles are turning cold.”

Taeyeon continued to unabashedly smile at her before finally taking a bite from her meal. Only when Jieun thought no one as looking did she allow herself a small, satisfied smile. Taeyeon would just have to pretend to not have seen it— for the sake of her girlfriend’s ego.

Dinner was filled with delighted squeals from the pair. Sometimes, Taeyeon really acted like a kid, a really cute one at least. Admittedly, Jieun’s favorite moments were these, simple minutes spent with the girl she loved.

Back at the apartment, Taeyeon snuggled right next to Jieun on the couch. It was cute how even at thirty, her girlfriend never shyly yearned for a lot of affection. Jieun never complained, she adored Taeyeon like this. She still had a lot of love to give her after all.

“Jieun-ah…” Taeyeon looked up from where she leaned on Jieun’s chest.

“Yes, baby?” 

“So the thing is…” The older girl seemed nervous, “I’ve seen a lot of people wondering when we would ever have a duet or something. And I don’t know it’s got me thinking about it I guess and you know, we’re top soloists and whatnot,” her girlfriend rambled.

“Uhuh…” Jieun had an idea where this was going.

“And well, simply put…I kind of, maybe, if you want to of course...” she fiddled with the hem of her shirt while explaining, a nervous habit. “Well, I want to sing a song with you Jieun-ah,” she let out all in one breath.

Jieun raised her eyebrow. “Are you asking for a collab, Kim Taeyeon?” 

“Uhm… yeah I guess I am?” She continued to fiddle with her shirt until Jieun finally takes a hold of it to still the shaking hands. She didn’t know why the older girl was so nervous until she finally gets it.

Even something as simple as singing a song together was important to Taeyeon. Not just that, it mattered so much to her because it was going to be with IU—_Jieun_— the girl that meant so much to her. 

Jieun lightly traces Taeyeon’s knuckles with her thumb before raising them to her cheek. Snuggling then kissing their interlocked hands.

“I’m not cheap you know,” she teased, trying to lighten up the tension.

Taeyeon responded in jest, “I should know, so am I.” Her mood was seemingly lifted. “I’ve been writing a song lately—”

“It’s not a tragic, sad, love song again is it?” A bit of qualm was starting to unsettle Jieun.

“Yah! Is that what you think of me and my music?”

“Taeyeon, that’s how the whole country sees you.”

Taeyeon mumbled her reply incoherently and Jieun had to strain her ears to even hear anything.

“You’ll have to run that by me again babe, louder.”

“I said,” Taeyeon sighed resignedly, “that there’s nothing tragic about us.” Jieun was definitely able to catch it this time.

“You wrote a song about _us_.”

“Correction— _writing_ a song about us. I wanted to do it with you,” a shrug. “Besides, it’s supposed to be _our_ song,” she explained with her head bowed down.

The older girl’s honesty rendered Jieun speechless. She loves it, she loved how Taeyeon’s heart was transparent only for her. It made her own red, beating organ try harder to do the same.

_When our hearts touch, what are you thinking about? _

“I’ll do it.” Jieun tips Taeyeon’s chin up, raising her face to meet hers. “I’ll sing a song with you, I’ll write a song with you, I’ll do anything. I’ll even record the accompaniment.”

Taeyeon smiled, the familiar dimple making an appearance. “I love you, you know that?”

“I know.” How could she not? “I love you too.” How could she also not.

“So does that mean I can get ninety percent of the possible earnings if ever the song gets revenue?”

“Yah! Kim Taeyeon!”

“Fine! Seventy percent?” 

Taeyeon gets a blow to the face from a pillow as Jieun’s answer. The older girl tried to scurry away as Jieun decidedly tried to suffocate her with the pillow. 

How Jieun fell for the dork she’ll never understand. But she doesn’t regret anything as she hears that familiar laugh ringing throughout the room again. She gazes as Taeyeon just dopily smiles up at her. The pillow falls to the ground.

_Yeah, I’ve fallen for you. _

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of feelings for Taeyeon and IU separately that I thought of putting them together instead. I just love them yknow? 
> 
> And I just want them as best friends. Kidding, unless?? 
> 
> I scream about these two girls on twitter a lot: @reallybadYR


End file.
